


Five first times

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://blurred-affairs.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://blurred-affairs.livejournal.com/"></a><b>blurred_affairs</b>, for a round of thebigexchange@LJ.<br/>Prompts used: Prompt #2 (<i>New Year's Resolutions</i>) & <a href="http://i52.photobucket.com/albums/g30/swizzlest1ck/its-cold-and-i-am-not-gonna-shar-1.jpg">Prompt #3</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five first times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blurred-affairs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blurred-affairs.livejournal.com/)**blurred_affairs** , for a round of thebigexchange@LJ.  
> Prompts used: Prompt #2 ( _New Year's Resolutions_ ) & [Prompt #3](http://i52.photobucket.com/albums/g30/swizzlest1ck/its-cold-and-i-am-not-gonna-shar-1.jpg).

_5\. The first time someone in the band finds out:_

It was a running joke in the band that Patrick was super unlucky in that he would catch people in, um, delicate situations. Pete always said that Patrick had some kind of homing signal in his brain which alerted him to when people were doing the nasty. Then Patrick would zero in on them, like a helpless moth to the sex-flame.

"Dude, I wish I had your spider senses," Pete would say. "They'd be tingling like all the time."

So it was inevitable that he'd be the first to find out about Andy and Matt.

"Fuck!" he blurted when he burst into Andy's room on their bus to tell him something random. It had been something _important_ , random as it was; but whatever it had been completely escaped him as he stood in the doorway and blinked at Andy being blissfully felt up in bed by a very persistent Matt.

"Oh, shit," Matt said, rolling from atop Andy, who struggled to sit up. Patrick turned around and literally fled to Pete and Joe's bus.

Joe took one look at his flushed face and made him some tea. Actually, he warmed some soda in the microwave and Patrick refused to drink it because he didn't want to die young, but the thought was what counted.

Joe told him haughtily, "One day the world will subsist on Soda-Tea and you'll regret not being on the wave of the future, Patrick Stump," and Patrick laughed at that, feeling the world balance itself again. Thank goodness for Joseph Trohman, or else his mind would keep replaying the vivid loop of Andy and Matt wrapped around each other.

He got a little nerve-wracked again though, when Andy wandered over about fifteen minutes later, looking perfectly normal in his shorts and black t-shirt, and not like Patrick hadn't just caught him with his legs wrapped around Matt's hips and Matt's tongue exploring his neck.

"Walk with me," he said to Patrick, who gave him an uncertain look at the flat tone, but nodded anyway. Pete was in an observant mood, so he just raised his eyebrows and made a tiny shooing motion with one hand when Patrick sent him a _save me_ stare; Patrick figured Pete would probably pester him later about whatever transpired. They walked from the buses to the venue's main stage, around back and even underneath the stage itself, and Patrick was just about to complain about all this damned _walking_ when Andy said in a completely noncommittal voice, "It's not a big deal."

Patrick threw him a disbelieving stare, but Andy wasn't looking at him. "It's not?"

Andy shrugged. "It is, and it isn't." He glanced at Patrick out of the corner of his eye. "Is it to you?"

Patrick made a face at him. "Dude, come on. I mean, _Pete_." He grinned in response to Andy's sudden smile. "I was just surprised. I didn't... I didn't expect you and Matt, you know?"

Andy used both hands to tuck his hair behind his ears. He was still smiling, a very small curve of his lips; not quite showing off that slight gap in his front teeth, the one that Matt had been laughing at the other day. Andy had been trying to cover his grin with one hand and Matt had insisted on holding his wrist and pulling his hand away. Patrick suddenly realized that he smiled a whole lot more when Matt was around. And the dude actually had a nice smile; he should use it more often.

"Well, for what it's worth," Andy told him, "I didn't expect us either."

*

("Oh _shit_ , was it hot?" Pete whispered excitedly to him when Patrick told the others later in the lounge. Joe was draped on his other side, peering delightedly in his face. Patrick grimaced at Joe's twinkling eyes; he could literally _see_ him plotting to tease Andy to the point of homicidal rage. Pete poked impatiently him in the side, causing Patrick to jump a little. "Hey, come on, _spill_."

Patrick blushed and tugged at the brim of his hat. "Yeah," he muttered, squirming a little. "It was hot.")

 

 

* * *

 

_4\. The first time Matt stays after sex._

"Don't make me walk all the way to my room," Matt said in a low, exhausted voice; he was laying it on pretty thick, though. "It's so _far_. I feel like I'm walking to the Arctic."

"It's _one_ flight of stairs. And you make my bed hot," Andy replied waspishly. He was trying to tug the sheets from where they were firmly wrapped around Matt's body, while trying to push Matt out of his bed at the same time. "I need space to spread out. Get off, all these sheets are _mine_."

"I'll show you a hot bed," Matt leered and there ensued a mighty battle, pillows flying to the floor as they grappled with each other; Andy bit him on the shoulder and Matt grunted in pain. "You're such a fuckhead!" he snapped and Andy bit him again. "Ouch, no biting!"

"Shut up, stop being a baby," Andy lectured. "And be quiet, you want the whole house to hear?"

Matt stuffed a pillow in his face, which Andy counted as unnecessary roughness and he retaliated furiously, clawing at Matt's chest; but Matt used his height and weight against him, straddling him as he pinned Andy's wrists to the bed.

"You think they don't already _know_?" Matt sounded unusually pissed-off. Andy was so surprised at this that he stared up at Matt's face. It was fairly dark in his room, only light from the street-lamp across the road filtered through a crack in his heavy curtains; but even so, and even without his glasses, he could see the way Matt's nostrils were flaring slightly.

Matt sighed abruptly and slid away, releasing him to search for his discarded boxers. Andy sat up, watching him.

"I have rules for my bed," he said as Matt hopped around, one leg in and one leg out. "First rule: no cuddling."

"Fuck your rules," Matt returned darkly and Andy pursed his lips, considering. Give and take, he probably had to learn something about that.

"Okay. Cuddling allowed, as long as I get most of the sheets."

Matt stopped trying to pull on his boxers. He sat at the foot of the bed, his hair sticking up in wild angles. Andy thought about telling him that his hair resembled a bird's nest, but Matt was sometimes worse than _Pete_ when it came to his hair; he'd probably run off to the bathroom and attempt to punish his hair for being so messy. Strangely, Andy didn't want him running off, not right now.

"I want fifty-fifty sheets," Matt negotiated, allowing his underwear to slide back down to the ground. He turned and crawled back up towards Andy.

"No."

"Dude, remember I'm like a foot taller than you, I need more sheet-rights."

"I get cold easy, you know that." Andy pushed him to one side, shaking out the sheets fussily so that it covered them both. Then he dragged most of it over himself and nodded in satisfaction. "Great, eighty-twenty. _That's_ the way it goes."

Matt huffed at this, but he snuggled close to Andy, flinging an arm and a leg over him. Andy tried to push these clinging limbs away, but to no avail; Matt had him completely trapped.

"Got you," Matt said triumphantly, and licked his ear before falling back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

_3\. The first time they try to have sex outside:_

Matt grabbed onto him as soon as the house was empty of the MS guys in the wee hours of the morning; he didn't even _wait_ until the echoes of the slamming car-doors had faded away properly.

"For fuck's sake," Andy complained when Matt hauled him inside and manhandled him around towards the back of the house, pawing at the waistband of his shorts and kissing him roughly. Andy gave as good as he got, biting at Matt's mouth and grinning evilly at Matt's groans. They bounced against the wall, knocked over a small side-table that Kyle claimed was some family heirloom and nearly broke the glass of the big sliding back door trying to get outside. Andy hoped that no-one was up as yet in the neighbouring houses, to see them struggling down there. People would probably think they were fighting from the way they were carrying on.

"You need to actually open it first," Andy hissed and then moaned when Matt's hand finally gripped his hard cock. One of them managed to slide the door open and they stumbled out onto the back patio; Matt tripped over his own feet and they went down onto the hard clay pavers.

"Ow, my ass," Matt whimpered piteously as he rolled around gripping said injured body-part. "My fucking back. Oh man, who put this floor here?!"

"This is kind of not a good idea." Andy disengaged himself and sat back to inspect his own injuries: both knees were pretty badly scraped. "Fuck."

"There goes my New Year's resolution to have sex with you in as much places as I can," Matt mourned, and Andy looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on." Andy stood up and held out his hand to Matt, dragging him to his feet. "We'll try the sofa again."

 

 

* * *

 

_2\. The first time they actually had sex._

Andy was kind of pissed at himself at the amount of noise he made, from low demanding groans to hitched breaths and refused to let Matt rehash it afterwards.

Which meant that Matt rehashed to his heart's content.

"Goodness me," Matt breathed almost primly, running his hands through his hair as he sat against Andy's bedhead. "That... holy _shit_. And that thing you did with your... where the fuck did you learn to do that?" He gave Andy a look that was a mixture of accusatory and impressed.

"I've been around," Andy informed him.

"Obviously," Matt shot back, frowning. " _Around_ the way a plane gets around the world, that kind of around."

"Stop thinking about it then, if you're going to be all jealous and shit," Andy told him irritably, touching his own mouth and wondering if it looked a little swollen from sucking dick. From the way Matt was suddenly smirking at him, probably.

Fuck it all.

 

 

* * *

 

_1\. First sex chicken (how it all starts)_

Andy was a super-competitive person, which was the root of this current problem.

Actually, Andy really thought the root was Matt's ultimate dickery, but he was man enough to admit that he sometimes didn't know when to back down.

So whenever Matt had done something sultry, like stroke along the lobe of Andy's ear with one long finger, just to make these girls he'd invited to the house giggle helplessly, Andy took it one step further. He would run his hands along Matt's shoulders or give his ass a squeeze, determined to see him crack.

Because he _would_ crack. Andy Hurley would see to that, oh yes he _would_.

Matt had just laughed. That pissed off Andy just a little more, because that just meant that Matt was having fun, when this was serious business. Serious business that Andy was going to _win_.

And then he wasn't sure it was a game anymore, because those girls had gone hours ago and he and Matt were still at it.

"You smell good," Matt said, standing behind Andy in the kitchen and pressing the tip of his nose along the curve of Andy's neck; he dashed off, cackling loudly as Andy just stood there for a moment, gripping the edge of the counter and trying to catch his breath. Then, he raced after Matt, catching him in the upstairs corridor and shoving him against the door of the linen-closet.

"Mom and Dad, please no more fighting!" Ryan warbled from somewhere downstairs and laughter filtered up with the sound of some destructive video-game. Andy ignored them, taking one of Matt's hands and licking one finger before sucking it into his mouth. He stared up at Matt's shocked face, cheeks hollowing as he slowly released the finger from between his lips.

"Delicious," Andy murmured and turned to run back down the stairs, but Matt gripped his shoulder and hauled him back. Andy was just about to curse him out, but Matt's arms were wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other hand cupping the back of his neck. Matt was _kissing_ him, long searching sweeps of tongue into Andy's mouth. They were going at it for about half a minute straight, both of them moaning quietly, before Andy realized that one of his hands was grasping a handful of Matt's hair as if to prevent Matt from pulling away, while his other hand was tucked down the back of Matt's shorts, gripping a handful of ass as if to... well, just to hold onto it.

They broke apart, breathing quickly and staring at each other from across the short space of the corridor. Then a smile slowly dawned on Matt's face.

"I win, right?" he said and nodded to himself cockily. "Oh yeah, I definitely win."

He galloped off to his room and Andy leaned against the wall, clenching his fists.

Then he stalked off in the direction of Matt's room. No fucking _way_ he'd let Mixon win just like that.

 

_fin_


End file.
